Куат
|xyz= |маршруты= |дистанция= |длительность дня= 20 стандартных часов |длительность года= 322 стандартных дня |класс= |диаметр= 10000 км |атмосфера= кислородная смесь (Тип 1) |климат= Умереный |гравитация= стандартная |местность= *Равнины *Леса *Каньоны |вода= |интерес= |флора= |фауна= |расы= |другиерасы= |язык= * Основной галактический язык * Куатский язык |правительство= Аристократия |население=3,6 млрд. * 80% люди * 20% другие |название местных=Куати |города= Куат-Сити (столица) |импорт= * Электроника * Сырье * Детали машин |экспорт= * Звездолеты * Предметы роскоши * Алкоголь * Предметы искусства * Еда |принадлежность= * Десятка * Галактическая Республика * Галактическая Империя * Новая Республика * Империя юужань-вонгов * Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов * Империя Фела * Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта }} Куат ( ) — планета в Центральных Мирах, на орбите которой расположена крупнейшая судостроительная верфь в Галактике— «Верфи Куата» (сокр. ВК). История Во времена имперского, а после новореспубликанского правления главой ВК были Онара Куат и Куат Куат. На самой планете много лесов и равнин, климат умеренно-мягкий. Общество планеты Куат делится на три класса: низший, средний и элитный. Элита считает низший и средний классы не стоящими внимания. Высший класс образуют семьи легендарных торговцев планеты Куат, включая кланы судостроителей. Куат являлся важнейшей стратегической точкой в Галактике, так как на здешних верфях строилось немалая доля звёздных кораблей разных типов и классов: от одноместных шлюпок и лёгких истребителей до огромных пассажирских лайнеров и гигантских ударных крейсеров. На Куате, в частности, разработаны: фрегат Туманность-Б EF-76, звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I», «Палач», звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Затмение», звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор», звёздный разрушитель типа «Воспрещающий», внесены изменения в конструкцию разрушителя «Победа». Но на Куате разрабатывались не только звездолёты. Различными подразделениями ВК разрабатывалась наземная техника. Всей галактике известны куатские шагоходы АТ-АА, AT-ST, AT-AP, AT-AT, AT-PT, SPMA-T, AT-RT, AT-TE, LA-TPT, а также репульсорный танк 2-M, также известный как «Сабля». Появления *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * * *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' * * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' }} Источники *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' * *''The Star Wars Sourcebook, Second Edition'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 35'' * * Категория:Планеты Центральных Миров Категория:Планеты Галактической Республики Категория:Планеты земного типа Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Новой Республики Категория:Планеты Галактического Альянса Категория:Планеты Галактической Империи Категория:Планеты Империи Фела Категория:Планеты Империи Крайта‏‎ Категория:Планеты-крепости Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с юужань-вонгами Категория:Основатели Центра Категория:Планеты с верфями